


Beauty in the Macabre

by Mesmeret



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Florist Kylo Ren, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funeral Director Hux, Kissing Fake Flowers, Kylux positivity week 2021, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mortician Hux, Shyness, goth kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: This is when the friendship becomes something more for my Funeral Director/Mortician Hux and Goth Florist Kylo.Hux is very allergic to real flowers and Kylo specializes in handcrafted silk flowers. Kylo finally sees a way to move their relationship along with a very peculiar bouquet.Hux is delighted.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week the 3rd





	Beauty in the Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> The origin of these two is from this [thread](https://twitter.com/msmretmesmy/status/1348862658255020032?s=20).
> 
> Hux makes out with fake flowers and Kylo walks in on it. They're both really into it. They're also very awkward people

Kylo stretches his back once he feels confident in the display of silk flowers for the following afternoon's service. Due to his busy schedule, he can't come by tomorrow morning to arrange the bouquets and garlands. He appraises the soft pinks and whites, the favorite colors of the deceased. Hux's Mortuary is notorious for catering with silk flowers only. Hux has a severe pollen and floral perfume allergy. Kylo's flower shop was originally 80% real flowers while he was trying his hand with fake flowers. In the past few years with Hux's backing, Kylo has created a catalogue of flowers to make each funeral memorable.

He goes over to the table dedicated to gifts of remembrance. The family paid for the enchanted rose package. Kylo places the twenty cases he filled with his handmade pink silk roses and printed copies of a hand written note from Mrs. Francine Duarte. 

He smiles to himself once he's sure everything is accounted for. The only thing remaining on his work cart is for the funeral home director. Kylo decides to put away his cart in his van parked out back. He checks his reflection in the rearview mirror. His lipstick is good and his piercings aren't askew. His leather jacket may be a tad too much for the springtime, but Hux has complimented him on it so it stays. He looks down at his black jeans and they're torn in the proper places. His platform boots are nicely polished. He takes a breath before heading to Hux's office. Maybe this is the time for their relationship to progress? He whispers a prayer into the bouquet in his hands.

\--

Hux is zoning out when he hears Kylo's cart go across the asphalt outside of his open back office window. It's been an exhausting week of bereaved families who processed through anger. He managed to stay poised but he's feeling his fingers tingle for a release. He really hopes Kylo doesn't drive off right now. Hux finally exhales when he hears Kylo's gothic clothes clink back to the building. Hux quickly checks his hair and tie are in order in the little hand mirror in his desk. A few seconds later, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Hux calls.

Kylo walks in with his arms behind his back, "The Duarte funeral flowers are all set. Do you want to see?"

Hux shakes his head, "No, I trust you put everything together to my standards. What do you have there?"

Kylo smiles, his black lipstick contrasting his silver lip ring beautifully, "I made you a little something. Um, from our conversations last month."

Hux can't help the little gasp when Kylo presents him a large bouquet of silk flowers and plants. All of them are uncanny replications of poisonous plants. Hux stands up and approaches Kylo, "Why yes, we were discussing the allure of poisonous plants. You've made them so vibrant!"

Kylo grins, "Thank you! Here, they're for you."

Hux carefully accepts the bouquet, "Thank you, Kylo, dear. There must be six different ones, correct?"

Kylo chuckles nodding. He's quite proud that Hux sees his craftsmanship. Kylo points at each flower as he lists them, "Larkspur, foxglove, marigold, daffodil, oleander, and lily of the valley. It's a whole rainbow of colors and meanings."

"Oh? Care to tell me them?" Hux tilts his head like he does when he's curious.

Kylo gulps and shifts his weight, "Uh, sure. Um, Larkspur symbolizes a strong bond of love and positivity. Foxglove is hurt but also healing. Marigolds also have a duality, mourning and good luck. Lots of sun energy. Daffodils, uhm, means you're the only one. Oleander means caution. They are truly deadly. Lily of the Valley mean sweetness and, um, you've made my life complete."

Hux smiles feeling his eyes sting with joy. Kylo is so handsome when flustered. Hux speaks up softly, "Indeed. Very beautiful. Thank you, Kylo. I needed this."

Kylo smiles shyly, "Really?"

Hux studies his face, "I think I need this, too."

Kylo moans softly as Hux leans in for a kiss. Kylo's lipstick transfers and gives Hux a slight death tinge that contrasts beautifully with his blush. Kylo starts the second kiss and Hux wraps his arms around Kylo causing the fake flowers to thwap Kylo's back. They snort in mirth before going back to their kiss. 

A cell phone chimes and Kylo groans, "That's the wedding for tomorrow."

"Hmm, I don't think I can offer trading places?" Hux whispers.

Kylo shakes his head, "No, I don't think you would want to style an 'Underwater Garden' service and reception. And they insisted on real flowers"

"Oh, those," Hux shudders at the memory of Kylo putting his foot down about his fake flowers being unacceptable for aquariums with live animals. The concession was to use real flowers for the aquariums. 

"Yeah, I have to supervise in case someone tries to do something dumb," Kylo sighs and replies to the confirmation text.

"You'll do great," Hux whispers. "Send me pictures of the outcome?"

"I'll steal some cake for you," Kylo grins putting his phone back in his black jeans pocket.

"Scoundrel," Hux taps him with the bouquet again. 

Kylo gives him a cheeky little bow, "Enjoy the flowers. I need to trim a bunch of hydrangeas."

Hux blushes and wishes him well. Once he's alone in his office again, he stares at the bouquet in his hands. He can smell the faint tinge of chemicals Kylo used to make the flowers. A stirring gains momentum as he stares at the petals. The Foxglove and Daffodils catch his eye in particular. The allure is tantalizing, he has to lean against his desk.

Hux's mind finally catches up and he realizes that he kissed his crush. He was the one who took initiative! He wiggles his toes thrilled at how natural it felt to make out with Kylo. How nothing changed in their dynamic. Well, aside from the possibility of kissing Kylo again in the future. Hux stares at the flowers some more before bringing them up to his face.

Taking a deep breath, he ventures his tongue against the entrance of a foxglove corolla tube. He moans as his tip hits the plastic stamens inside. He slowly explores the textures inside the corolla. He lets his mind explore the perils if this was a real flower. The overwhelming shame of being seduced by something so deadly makes him throb. Hux holds the bouquet with one hand as the other slips down to squeeze his buldge through his pants. 

Caught up in his fantasy, he doesn't notice the van outside didn't start up. He didn't notice the heavy footsteps jogging back to the building. He doesn't notice his creaky office door opening.

"Sorry, I forgot I need a signature for my-" Kylo stares in awe. Hux looks terrified with his tongue caught somewhere it shouldn't be. Kylo swallows, "Um, should I come back later?"

Hux extracts himself from the bouquet and shakes his head, "No, my apologies for being absurd. Where should I sign?"

Kylo watches Hux grab a pen from his desk and notices a gray tinge on the particular foxglove Hux was making out with. Kylo blinks for a few at Hux's confused face before remembering why he was holding a clipboard. He holds it up for Hux to sign the completion of contract form. "Thank you, Hux. And, um, you're very hot kissing flowers. I wouldn't mind seeing you do it later."

Hux blushes as he clicks his pen closed, "I, I will keep that in mind."

"May I take a picture?" Kylo blurts. 

Hux bites his lip before nodding, "Alright."

Kylo pulls out his phone and comes closer. Hux grabs the flowers and debates which one he should give his attention to. He goes for a daffodil this time. To his fascination, his tongue barely goes anywhere inside before the tube scrunches with the pressure. He pouts and tenses his tongue to a finer tip. He enters successfully and moans at the slight suction from moisture. Hux continues rolling his tongue until he feels drool run down his chin. He makes a little noise as he quickly brings a hand up to wipe off the drool.

Kylo is in awe. He gets many pictures of Hux's delicate face. Only a few capture the vulgarity. Kylo leans close to kiss Hux's cheek. Hux scrunches up his face and wipes off the lipstick stain, "That's a particularly wax formula."

"Hm, you weren't complaining when I was kissing you," Kylo cups Hux's jaw.

"I was able to overlook it," Hux's voice wavers before he smiles shyly. He gets full body shivers from Kylo's fingers rubbing his stubble. One of these days he'll get the courage to ask for a cuddle outside of work. He has a lovely, ornate couch that Kylo can fill up comfortably as Hux curls up on him. 

Like a life raft keeping him nice and safe from the world.

Kylo watches Hux's eyes unfocus in thought. His head leans into Kylo's hand. Kylo knows he should be back at the shop working. Hux should be doing his last bits of work... and making out with flowers. Kylo swallows deeply. Wow, this man is a dream.

Hux blinks and tries to process what Kylo mumbled, "Hmm, what?"

Kylo looks a little confused before his eyes widen, "Oh, no. How much did I say aloud?" 

Hux shrugs, "I dunno. Something about a dream?"

Kylo blushes and stammers, "Let's, um, would you- Oh, fuck, I'm a weirdo."

Hux sets the flowers down and takes Kylo's hands between his, "I'm a weirdo, too, Kylo. Please, what is it?"

Kylo looks at their hands and mumbles, "Would you like to hang out with me outside of work?"

"Yes," Hux sighs with relief. "I have a documentary you might like? It's on mushrooms and how they can be utilized in the modern world?"

Kylo lets out a little giggle, "Yeah, that sounds great. Um, on Tuesday?"

Hux nods, "Wish we could do it sooner, but I'll be dead on my feet on Monday."

Kylo leans forward to kiss Hux, "It's a date then. Take care, Hux."

Hux can't let go of Kylo's hand. He mumbles, "Let me walk you out?"

Kylo nods and they walk in a calm silence. They kiss two more times but they take the entire sunset to complete. Kylo finally has to extract himself and drive away. 

Hux's lips are truly gray when he checks his reflection once more. 


End file.
